Olhares
by Yuki Kirkland
Summary: Todos os casais tem aqueles olhar que significa o mundo para eles. Esses são alguns dos tantos que aconteceram entre Alfred e Arthur.


Então aqui está mais uma das minhas estórias que levam anos para serem concluídas mas que finalmente saem.

Pra falar a verdade, eu pretendia ter postado no dia do Aniversário do Alfred. Do ano passado(Pois é, eu demoro assim a escrever). Como não deu tempo, programei para postar no aniversário do Arthur esse ano. Mas tive um bloquei terrível que me impediu de novo. Então eu pensei: Vamos lá, Yuki, dessa vez, no aniversário do Al vai... Mas não foi, é claro.

Como nenhuma dessas vezes deu certo, estou postando hoje então como um presente de aniversário hiper adiantado para a Gabriela Duarte, que ainda não leu o fim dessa fic.

Enjoy everybody.

* * *

A primeira vez em que se viram não foi tão importante como alguns livros fazem você pensar que é. Não foi uma conexão instantânea, nem um profundo sentimento de voltar para casa. Foi simplesmente... Normal. Como quando você está andando na rua e olha para uma pessoa de relance. Não faz diferença alguma. Mas essa é uma parte importante da história, então eu serei obrigada a contá-la.

**~0~**

Aquela era uma manhã particularmente fria de meados de julho, daquelas que fazem você querer ficar em casa debaixo das cobertas, bebendo uma xícara de chocolate quente e lendo um bom livro. Infelizmente, para Arthur Kirkland isso não seria possível.

Há apenas duas semanas, a família Kirkland – que consistia em o pai, a mãe e os quatro irmãos de Arthur, além, é claro, dele mesmo – havia se mudado de Londres para Manhattan. A mudança era devida ao emprego do Sr. Patrick Kirkland, que deu a ele uma mudança não só de país, como também de salário, que era a única coisa que compensava o transtorno.

Se dependesse de Arthur, ele teria ficado na Inglaterra vivendo com sua doce avó, mas sua mãe se recusou a deixá-lo ficar com a "sogra biruta". Ora, não era culpa de Catherine Kirkland se a esposa de seu filho mais velho não podia ver criaturas mágicas assim como o resto da família. Sinceramente, ela sabia que a menina traria problemas quando chegou á sua casa elogiando seu jardim, mas não comentando uma única palavra sobre as fadas que trabalhavam nele.

Mas eu estou fugindo do assunto. Desculpem-me, onde é que eu estava? Ah, sim...

No fim, Arthur teve que sair de sua cidade natal e ir para um lugar que ele esperava nunca ter que por os pés na vida.

Como eu disse antes, Arthur não estava em casa se esquentando com uma xícara chocolate quente – ou no caso dele, chá quente. Nosso querido loiro estava perambulando pelas ruas, procurando uma livraria que valesse à pena. É claro que ele estava congelando, mas era melhor do que ter que desencaixotar toda a tralha que viera na mudança. E levando em consideração que tudo que lhe pertencia já estava em seu devido lugar, era preferível congelar do lado de fora a ser feito de escravo lá dentro.

Foi quando ele estava parado na calçada, esperando para atravessar a rua, que aconteceu. Com os olhos vagueando pela vitrine de uma Starbucks, Arthur captou o movimento de uma jaqueta marrom. Subindo os olhos, viu um jovem alto e loiro, com a pele um pouco bronzeada. Mas não conseguiu ver o rosto do rapaz, já que ele estava virado de lado. O que não continuou por muito tempo.

Na dita cafeteria, Alfred F. Jones sentiu um tipo de comichão, como se tivessem chamado seu nome. E por isso, olhou pela vitrine para a rua molhada, onde captou um pontinho amarelo no meio do cinza.

Não durou nem cinco segundo. Verde e azul se encontraram e desencontraram como se não fosse nada de mais. E na ocasião, não era mesmo. Cada um deles era apenas mais um na multidão.

E é por isso que Alfred virou de volta para continuar conversando com seu amigo, e Arthur finalmente pode atravessar e seguir para a sua tão buscada livraria. A essa altura, os dois já haviam esquecido um do outro. Era o normal a se acontecer. E foi assim que ocorreu.

O que nenhum dos dois sabia era que teriam uma participação muito grande na vida um do outro. E que, diferente desse primeiro olhar, seria infinitamente inesquecível.

**0~ *~ 0**

A segunda vez em que se viram foi mais de um mês depois, e foi bem embaraçoso, para dizer o mínimo.

Veja bem, em Manhattan existia uma escola chamada Hetalia High School. Era um internato muito prestigiado que aceitava alunos do mundo inteiro. Acontece que Alfred Foster Jones estudava nessa escola desde o Freshman Year, o que queria dizer que ele estava entrando em seu terceiro ano na instituição.

Quando chegou ao dormitório e registrou rapidamente que estaria dividindo o quarto com um tal Arthur Kirkland, Alfred só conseguia pensar em sair e ir jogar futebol – o tipo _americano_ de futebol – com alguns dos garotos que também já haviam chegado. Então, tudo o que ele fez foi abrir a porta, jogar as malas em cima de uma das camas e sair, sem, é claro, esquecer de trancar a porta.

Depois de mais ou menos duas horas correndo e rolando pelo chão, Alfred finalmente voltou para o quarto e decidiu que um banho não faria mal algum. E é por isso que o segundo olhar foi embaraçoso.

Sendo um garoto de 17 anos que se mudou durante as férias, Arthur teve que se matricular em uma nova escola. E o lugar escolhido foi justamente o Hetalia High School.

O primeiro dia de aulas era na verdade o dia dos alunos chegarem, se ajeitarem em seus dormitórios e assistir a uma palestra chata do diretor. Ou ao menos fingir assistir.

Então, depois de sair da secretaria onde recebeu as informações e materiais necessários, Arthur começou a andar pela escola, na esperança de encontrar os dormitórios sem muitos problemas.

Finalmente achando o quarto 23B, o loirinho entrou e constatou que seu colega de quarto já havia escolhido uma das camas. Resolveu começar a arrumar suas gavetas já que, diferentemente de Alfred, ele preferia que tudo estivesse em ordem antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Por quê? Eu não sei. Talvez seja a educação inglesa que ele teve. Ou talvez seja só paranóia de Arthur mesmo. Acho que nunca vamos saber...

De qualquer modo, Alfred não sabia que seu colega de quarto já havia chegado. E por isso decidiu que seria uma boa ideia sair do banheiro com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Acontece que, ao se deparar com outro garoto no quarto que ele julgava vazio, acabou dando um passo para trás e pisando em sua própria camisa jogada no chão, o que resultou em um escorregão e uma queda. Infelizmente, a toalha resolveu que não queria o mesmo destino e acabou soltando da cintura do pobre menino.

E foi assim que o segundo olhar ocorreu. Alfred caído no chão, nu e sem graça enquanto Arthur tentava se decidir se devia ajudar o outro a levantar ou evitar mais constrangimento e só virar-se de costas. E nessa indecisão, ficaram se olhando durante no mínimo um minuto inteiro até Alfred decidir se levantar e, com a cara mais sem graça do mundo, pegou a toalha do chão e se enrolou de novo, para logo em seguida apresentar-se à pessoa a sua frente.

Bem impressionante para uma segunda vez, não?

**0~*~0**

Depois de seu segundo primeiro encontro – mesmo que eles não saibam que era o segundo – Alfred e Arthur decidiram esquecer o constrangimento e fingir que se conheceram do mesmo jeito que todas as outras pessoas normais. Chato, eu sei. Mas os humanos são assim mesmo quando se trata de "coisas que não deveriam ter acontecido, mas aconteceram"

De qualquer jeito, os dois foram levando a vida de estudante adiante. Ou seja, trabalhos, aulas, algumas festas e, o que não pode faltar, os amigos.

Sendo do tipo que não se socializa facilmente, Arthur achou que teria sorte se existissem alguém que ele pudesse chamar de colega. Claramente, ele não esperava conhecer uma pessoa como Alfred. Em um período de dois meses, o loiro de olhos verdes podia dizer que era amigo de no mínimo cinco pessoas - Kiku, Elizabetha e Matthew sendo alguns dos mais próximos -, relativamente amigável com mais oito – o Bad Touch Trio era até que suportável. De vez em quando – e, é claro, tinha agora um melhor amigo.

Alfred e Arthur faziam tudo juntos. Desde os deveres até os passeios pela cidade quando era permitida a saída da escola. Por causa disso, Arthur agora via e conhecia Manhattan como qualquer outra pessoa que tivesse nascido e crescido lá. Mesmo assim, seu lugar preferido da ilha era o topo do Empire State. Um pouco clichê, mas não diminuía o fato de ser verdade.

E foi nesse exato lugar que ocorreu o olhar número 462.

Aquele era um sábado agradável, com um sol ameno e uma brisa fresca. Poderia ser um sábado normal, se não fosse pelo fato de o calendário marcar 14 de fevereiro. Também conhecido como Valentine's Day.

Não me leve á mal, Arthur não era o tipo de pessoa que odiava o dia dos namorados. Ele só preferia deixar essa comemoração para os apaixonados. Então, esperando não ser incomodado, ele foi até topo do dito edifício e ficou contemplando a paisagem.

Isto é até alguém chegar e decidir que ele não estava bem sozinho. Mais precisamente, Alfred decidir.

Ele chegou com seu jeito espalhafatoso, movimentos exagerados e voz alta. Depois de Arthur perceber que ele não iria embora tão cedo, se rendeu e os dois começaram a conversar sobre tudo e sobre nada. Não importava, desde que estivessem juntos.

Mais ou menos duas horas depois, perceberam que era hora de voltar para casa. Já estavam indo para o elevador quando Alfred chamou Arthur e o entregou uma caixa 15x15 branca amarrada com uma fita vermelho vivo. Recebendo um olhar questionador, respondeu apenas:

"Achei que seria apropriado, levando em conta o dia de hoje. Happy Valentine's Day, Artie!"

E pegou o elevador, nem esperando pelo mais baixo. Ainda confuso com o presente, Arthur puxou o laço e abriu a caixinha. Lá dentro, estavam exatamente doze bombons de chocolate ao leite e, repousando entre eles, uma única rosa champanhe.

Tocado com o gesto, Arthur fechou a caixa e finalmente desceu, um sorriso bobo em seu rosto durante todo o caminho para casa.

Pequenos gestos como esse podem definitivamente mudar o rumo de uma amizade, não é?

**0~*~0**

O 657° olhar aconteceu logo depois do primeiro beijo. E sinceramente, não poderia ter sido mais perfeito.

Era dia 23 de abril, o que significava o aniversário de dezoito anos de Arthur. Apesar disso, era também uma terça-feira, o que queria dizer eles tinham aula e assim não poderiam sair para comemorar. Ou pelo menos, era isso que Arthur achava.

Ele acordou normalmente com o som do despertador e, como sempre, ainda de olhos fechados foi tateando a mesinha de cabeceira até acertar um tapa e desligar o aparelho infernal. Cinco minutos depois, finalmente tomou coragem de abrir os olhos só para se deparar com um quarto vazio. E isso o deixou surpreso.

Geralmente, Arthur acordaria, tomaria seu banho, se arrumaria e só então Alfred estaria acordando. Parece que desta vez seria diferente... Então, tentando seguir a sua rotina, Arthur seguiu para o chuveiro e passou no mínimo quinze minutos debaixo da água quente antes de sair, se secar e colocar o uniforme- o uniforme completo, e não aquela coisa monstruosa com a camisa aberta e a gravata frouxa que alguns usavam.

Dando uma olhada pelo quarto para ver se não havia se esquecido de nada, reparou pela primeira vez na rosa branca que descansava ao lado de um bilhete em cima de sua mesinha de estudo.

Isso havia se tornado um costume. As rosas, eu quero dizer. Desde o dia dos namorados, Alfred de vez em quando inventava de aparecer com uma dessas flores e dava-a a Arthur sem motivo algum. Era um pouco estranho, mas o mais velho gostava mesmo assim.

Foi até a mesinha e pegou a rosa com cuidado, colocando-a no vaso junto das outras e então abriu o bilhete, onde a letras apressada de Alfred escrevia:

"_Good Morning, Sunshine._

_E parabéns também, Artie!_

_Desculpe-me por não estar aí e poder falar pessoalmente, mas eu tive que acordar mais cedo e preparar a sua surpresa. Mas como eu também queria ser o primeiro a falar com você, resolvi que um bilhete seria uma boa. Você vive dizendo que gosta deste tipo de coisa, não é?_

_Bom, de qualquer jeito, espero que você tenha acordado bem. Agora, vá tomar seu café-hun, chá._

_Estão esperando por você._

_XOXO_

_Al"_

Bem, parece que Alfred estava mesmo se esforçando, heinh?

Mesmo que isso parecesse estranho, Arthur decidiu obedecer ao bilhete e ir tomar café. Bem, se ele achou que ia acabar com um bilhete, ele estava muito enganado.

Como o HHS era um internato, a comida era servida em um refeitório, e não comprada em uma cantina. Geralmente era disponibilizados dois tipos de pães, dois tipos de bolo, 2 opções de fruta, leite, café ou um suco que mudava de sabor todos os dias.

Assim sendo, pode dizer que Arthur ficou surpreso quando, ao entrar na fila- recebendo algumas felicitações no caminho- a própria cozinheira lhe estendeu uma bandeja já preparada e com um conteúdo diferente das outras pessoas. Recebendo um sorriso da dita cozinheira, foi sentar-se em sua mesa de costume, onde alguns dos seus amigos já estavam.

Depois de sentar-se e receber um coro de "Feliz Aniversario Arthur!", ele revisou o que iria comer. Duas torradas com mel, um scone, um cookie de chocolate, alguns morangos e uma xícara de... Aquilo era chá preto? Sim, era isso mesmo. Mas, como?

Na bandeja, havia também outro bilhete e mais uma rosa, só que amarela desta vez. Abrindo o papelzinho leu:

"_Artie,_

_Espero que o café da manhã seja do seu agrado._

_Demorou um pouco pra convencer as pessoas certas a me deixar burlar as regras, mas já que era só dessa vez..._

_Bom apetite._

_XOXO_

_Al"_

E este não foi o ultimo. Ao longo do dia, algumas pessoas chegavam perto dele só para lhe entregar uma rosa com um bilhete.

No fim do primeiro horário, foi a professora Annelise, com uma rosa cor-de-rosa e um bilhete que dizia apenas:

"_Tenha uma boa manhã._

_XOXO_

_Al"_

No intervalo entre o segundo e o terceiro período foi uma menina do primeiro ano, com uma rosa lilás e um bilhete dizendo:

"_Eu já disse o quanto eu gosto de ouvir o seu sotaque? Estou sentindo falta dele agora..._

_XOXO_

_Al"_

Durante o almoço- que também era diferente do resto das pessoas- Kiku lhe entregou uma rosa chá e um bilhete:

"_Sua surpresa esta quase pronta, Artie!_

_XOXO_

_Al"_

E na aula de Educação Física, foi Feliciano quem lhe deu a rosa azulada e o bilhete dizendo:

"_Sabe, eu nunca tinha reparado, mas..._

_Your legs are pretty hot_

_XD_

_Al"_

Que o fez ficar corado por uns dez minutos, só não sabia se de vergonha ou de raiva.

Mas o que acabou deixando Arthur intrigado foi o fato de que ele não viu Alfred o dia inteiro. Eles tinham em comum umas três ou quatro aulas, então isso queria dizer que ele estava perdendo matéria também. O que será que ele estava planejando?

Arthur finalmente voltou ao seu dormitório e trocou o uniforme por uma roupa mais casual. Então, recostou-se na cama e continuou lendo o livro que deixara debaixo do travesseiro na noite anterior. E desse jeito, acabou se desligando do mundo.

Isto é, até mais ou menos 1h30min depois, quando ouviu batidas na sua porta. Levantou-se e abriu-a, se deparando com um corredor vazio. Então olhou para baixo e viu outra rosa, uma cor rosa escuro desta vez. E é claro, um bilhete a acompanhava.

"_Acho que neste ponto você já está cansado de joguinhos, não?_

_Não se preocupe. Este é o ultimo bilhete._

_Encontre-me no terraço. É lá que está sua surpresa._

_Te espero._

_Alfred." _

Curioso para saber o que era a tal surpresa, Arthur saiu do quarto, lembrando de trancar a porta, e seguiu até o fim do corredor, onde havia uma porta que dava para as escadas, que ele não demorou a subir.

Finalmente, chegou à porta que dava para o terraço e abriu-a sem fazer barulho. Já era noite ali fora, coisa que ele não havia reparado antes. O vento da primavera era refrescante depois de tanto tempo dentro do quarto. E parado ali, estava Alfred, segurando um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

No fim das contas, a surpresa era um piquenique noturno, com várias comidas que supostamente não deveria ter na escola, mas eram a s preferidas de Arthur.

Ficaram lá por horas e horas e quando já era quase meia noite, Alfred colocou uma vela em um dos cupcakes e começou a cantar parabéns para um Arthur corado.

"Make a wish, Artie..."

Fechando os olhos, fez o pedido que guardava no fundo do coração e assoprou a vela,esperando, rezando, para que o desejo se tornasse realidade.

Antes que pudesse abrir os olhos novamente, sentiu algo quente e macio contra a sua boca, e foi com uma pitada de surpresa que percebeu que eram os lábios de Alfred.

Não foi um beijo muito longo. Nem foi um beijo propriamente dito. Foi mais um roçar de lábios, mas foi importante para eles. Porque era o primeiro de muitos que viriam.

Ao abrir os olhos, ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos, até que Arthur resolveu abrir a boca.

"Parece que os desejos se realizam rápido, hoje em dia."

Eles ainda ficaram lá em cima juntos por mais algum tempo, até que ficou difícil permanecer acordado. O caminho todo para o quarto foi feito de mãos dadas.

0~*~0

Mais de cinco anos já haviam se passado. Você pode pensar que é muito, mas, para mim, é tão rápido quanto passar a pagina de um livro. Tão rápido, e mesmo assim tanto acontece...

Aquela era uma manhã agradável, com um sol cálido que atravessava as cortinas claras penduradas.

Dentro de um dos quartos da casa, Arthur - um pouco mais velho do que estamos acostumados - andava de um lado para o outro, em uma tentativa de se acalmar. Não adiantava.

Elizabetha entra no quarto e sorri ao perceber a inquietação do amigo. Chega perto dele, segura suas mãos e diz em uma voz suave:

"Respire fundo, Art. Você só tem que respirar."

"Não consigo. Parece que tem um nó no meu pulmão que me impede de puxar ar."

Rindo da bobeira do homem, ela dá um apertãozinho nas mãos dele e diz apenas:

"Está na hora."

Com as pernas um pouco bambas, Arthur segue a mulher para fora do quarto em direção ao jardim, onde várias pessoas esperam.

No chão, um tipo de caminho feito em madeira clara se estende. As cadeiras dos lados são brancas e também de madeira, mas todos estão de pé olhando para ele. As arvores de cerejeira estavam carregadas e exalando um perfume doce, mas não enjoativo. E lá, parado do outro lado do caminho, estava Alfred.

Neste ponto, acho que todos vocês já adivinharam a ocasião, não?

Foi uma cerimônia linda, o ponto altos sendo os votos, que representam a promessa de uma vida feliz. Ao colocar as alianças, parecia que um mundo novo se abria para eles. E depois de ouvirem as ultimas palavras do sacerdote, olharam nos olhos um do outro e perceberam que eram como espelhos. Não porque conseguiam se ver nas íris contrárias, mas porque ele espelhavam o mesmo sentimento de finalmente estar completo.

6132. O primeiro olhar de casados.

0~*~0

Depois desse dia, se mudaram para uma casa aconchegante com um enorme jardim em Virginia. Nesta altura da vida, Arthur dava aulas de História no colégio local e Alfred era um arquiteto razoavelmente conhecido e extremamente competente. Tirando algumas briguinhas, os dois viviam felizes em seu novo lar. E assim continuou até certa tarde, depois que Arthur já estava em casa.

Do mesmo jeito que sempre fazia desde que havia se mudado para aquela casa, Arthur deixou as chaves na mesinha ao lado da porta, apoiou a maleta em algum lugar que não importa agora e foi andando para a cozinha, com a intenção de ferver água para um bom chá, mas não chegou a completar sua ação por um pequeno motivo: havia um monstro peludo em seu sofá.

Ok, talvez não um monstro, mas algo muito parecido com um. Tinha o pelo meio bege, mas a cauda (aquilo era uma cauda, certo?) e o pelo ao redor do pescoço era negro. Ele olhava para Arthur com a cabeça meio virada, como se questionasse o que ele estava fazendo ali, quando deveria ser o contrário. A criatura abriu a boca (?) e, quando Arthur achou que sairia algum tipo de som terrível dali, ele ouviu:

Meow.

...Um gato. O monstrengo sentado em seu sofá era um gato.

Agora, por que haveria um gato em sua casa? Bem, só existia uma pessoa capaz de responder a essa pergunta. E essa pessoa atendia pelo nome de...

"Alfred Foster Jones-Kirkland, traga a sua bunda gorda aqui agora!"

Mesmo que já estivesse esperando pelo grito de seu digníssimo marido, Alfred não pode evitar correr em direção á sala, momentaneamente se esquecendo que havia escadas no caminho, o que o fez praticar alguns malabarismos para tentar evitar a queda. Finalmente chegou á sala - após catar cavaco* no mínimo três vezes – e parou de frente para Arthur, sorrindo feito um idiota.

"Hey Babe. Teve um bom dia?"

"Não tente disfarçar Alfred. O que é essa coisa no meu sofá?"

"Oh Art, não chame ele de coisa." Resmungou Alfred enquanto ia em direção ao sofá e pegava o gato no colo, esfregando a bochecha na cabeça do animal. "Ele é parte da família agora"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Arthur, conheça o Hurricane." E estendeu o gato que ficou cara a cara com o loiro.

"Meow."

"Alfred, o que você tem na cabeça para trazer um gato para casa?"

"Eu não pude evitar. Ele estava lá, parado, olhando para mim, implorando para eu levá-lo para casa."

"Então quer dizer que agora você aceita ordens de um gato?" Perguntou com sarcasmo.

"Não, mas olha pra ele. Eu desafio você a olhar nos olhos dele e dizer não." Disse ainda segurando o gato perto de Arthur. Mas não era bem pro bichano que o inglês estava olhando. Era o próprio Alfred. Como ele não estava usando os óculos, seus olhos estavam parecendo mais azuis do que nunca, brilhando com a emoção da perspectiva de ter um bichinho de estimação. Ele também parecia mais novo, mais inocente. Simplesmente... Lindo.

Obviamente, Arthur não pode resistir ao olhar 6356.

"É melhor ele ficar longe das minhas rosas." Disse emburrado e seguiu para a cozinha, completamente ciente da cara de criança que soube que o Natal chegou mais cedo que o americano estava fazendo.

0~*~0

Mais alguns anos se passaram desde aquele dia. Para mim não faz nenhuma diferença, é claro, mas algo que me surpreende é que não parece fazer diferença para Arthur e Alfred também. O amor que eles têm um pelo outro continua, e parece que os olhares também...

O dia já havia chegado há pelo menos uma hora quando Alfred acordou. Por algum motivo que ele nunca iria entender, as cortinas da janela estavam abertas, fazendo uma claridade insuportável tomar o quarto.

Bem, insuportável para ele, pois Arthur parecia não se importar se estava claro, se estava frio ou se o apocalipse estava acontecendo, pois ele continuava a dormir como um anjo, deitado sobre o lado direito do corpo, de frente para Alfred.

Como já estava acordado, o americano não viu mal algum em apenas observar seu inglês por um tempo. Ainda com os olhos embaçados pelo sono e pela falta dos óculos, analisou as feições dele.

Face pálida, com um tom um pouco mais rosado nas bochechas. O cabelo loiro e sedoso caindo por cima das grossas sobrancelhas que Arthur se recusava a mudar. As quase invisíveis e escassas sardas que cobriam o nariz e o alto das bochechas. A boca macia e rosada, levemente aberta no exercício de respirar. E o que ele mais gostava: o par de esmeraldas profundas que ele tinha por olhos e que, infelizmente, estavam cobertas por pálpebras com logos cílios. Como desejava ver aqueles olhos agora...

Atendendo sem querer ao mudo pedido, Arthur acordou, expondo Alfred à força total do magnetismo daquele olhar. O olhar 9641.

Teriam ficado ali a manhã inteira, o dia todo, o resto da vida, apenas se olhando, sem trocar palavras, se não fosse o barulho de pequenos pés andando sobre o assoalho no corredor. Os dois, um pouco relutantes, desviaram o olhar para a porta, onde não mais que trinta segundos depois se ouviu uma batida, sendo aberta assim que ouviu permissão para tal.

Entrou no aposento então um menino de não mais que quatro anos, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Mas a característica mais marcante eram as sobrancelhas grossas iguais as de Arthur.

Depois de entrar, ele fechou a porta, subiu na cama de casal, deitou entre os dois e disse:

- Good morning, Father. Good morning, Daddy.

E dormiu logo em seguida.

- Pra que falar bom dia se você vai voltar a dormir, Peter? – Perguntou Arthur soltando um riso baixo enquanto fazia carinho no cabelo da criança.

- Olha só quem fala. – Respondeu Alfred sorrindo brincalhão.

- Shut up!

A pequena família ficou ali até que alguém tivesse vontade e coragem para se levantar para mais um dia. Um dia em que riram, brincaram e aproveitaram ao máximo, desejando que aquilo pudesse durar para sempre.

Queria eu que pudesse ser assim para sempre...

0~*~0

O último olhar não aconteceu se não anos depois. Os dois estavam sozinhos em casa, pois Peter já era um homem feito que não precisava morar com os pais.

Era uma noite normal, nem fria nem quente. Todos na vizinhança também já haviam se recolhido e, ao deitar na cama que dividiam por pelo menos 25 anos, eles trocaram um beijo, se deitaram um nos braços do outro e dormiram.

Era uma noite normal. Nada de extraordinário deveria ter acontecido. Mas aconteceu.

Ninguém sabe como o fogo começou, ou como ele se espalhou tão rápido. Tomou todo o primeiro andar em questão de minutos, a fumaça negra invadindo os cômodos superiores e encontrando escape no céu sem estrelas.

Quando o fogo foi finalmente controlado, já era tarde demais. Alfred e Arthur haviam morrido por inalação de fumaça. Eles nem sentiram, é claro. Só houve uma hora em que eles pararam de respirar, e não voltaram mais. Apenas isso.

Eu vi como a casa ficou irreconhecível. Vi como Peter parecia desesperado ao chegar ao lugar onde passou a infância e ver o que viu. Vi as lágrimas descendo de seus lindos olhos azuis ao reconhecer os corpos sem vida das duas pessoas que ele mais amou na vida.

Vi o funeral e o enterro, e como todos pareciam sofrer imensamente. Vi o tempo passar e Peter superar a perda. Vi as flores que foram deixadas nos túmulos – um ao lado do outro – todos os anos, sem falta, até que qualquer um que pudesse levar flores começou a recebê-las em seu próprio túmulo.

Eu vi tudo isso, mas Alfred e Arthur não. Porque no segundo em que suas almas deixaram seus corpos, praticamente no mesmo instante, eles deram as mãos e subiram, para ver o que quer que estivesse reservado a eles.

0~*~0

Você pode estar se perguntando quem eu sou, ou como eu sei de todas essas coisas. Essa é uma pergunta fácil de ser respondida.

Eu sou um anjo.

Mas não o tipo de anjo que você pode estar pensando. Eu não sou um anjo da guarda. Fui eu quem fez Arthur olhar para o outro lado da rua, no primeiro olhar. Fui eu quem plantou a ideia dos bilhetes com as rosas, na mente de Alfred. Fui eu quem deixou a cortina aberta, para a claridade entrar. E também fui eu quem começou o incêndio naquele dia, apesar de os relatórios dos bombeiros insistirem que não foi criminoso. Fiz todas essas coisas porque o destino do dois estava selado antes mesmo de eles nascerem, e era meu trabalho fazer tudo acontecer.

Eu sou um Anjo da Morte.

Mas, por favor, não fique com raiva de mim. Eu só faço o meu trabalho e, se não fosse eu, seria outro de minha espécie.

Além disso, você não precisa ficar triste. Tudo é um ciclo em que termina só para começar de novo. Às vezes com um começo diferente, ás vezes com um fim diferente e, ainda ás vezes, um ciclo completamente novo.

Quer ver?

28 anos depois...

Eram aproximadamente 09h30min de um ensolarado dia de sábado em um parque qualquer de uma cidade qualquer na Califórnia. Esses pequenos detalhes não importam. O que importa é que debaixo de uma das árvores, sentado com um exemplar de _Alice in Wonderland_ aberto no colo, havia um menino.

Com os cabelos loiros claro balançando com a suave brisa e os olhos muito verdes focados nas letras pequenas, ele tentava se desligar do barulho que as outras crianças faziam ao brincar. Não é que ele não quisesse brincar com as outras crianças... Era mais as outras crianças que não queriam brincar com ele.

O loirinho havia se mudado da Inglaterra para os EUA há alguns meses, e isso era mais do que motivo para ser rejeitado pelas outras crianças. Elas diziam que ele falava esquisito demais e a sua baixa estatura para alguém da sua idade – 9 anos e dois meses – o transformavam em um alvo fácil para brincadeirinhas de mau gosto. Isso sem contar as sobrancelhas...

De repente, na sua frente, apareceu um garoto um pouco mais novo, de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos azuis como o céu em um dia de verão. Ele sentou-se no chão e os dois ficaram se encarando, até que o mais novo decidiu falar.

-Oi.

-Oi. – respondeu meio desconfiado.

-O que você tá fazendo? – perguntou entortando a cabeça um pouco para a direita.

-Lendo.

-E por que você não vem brincar com todo mundo?

-Porque ninguém quer brincar comigo. – um beicinho quase imperceptível apareceu.

-Por quê?

-Por que você quer saber?

-...

Suspirou. – Porque eles acham que eu falo engraçado.

-Só por isso? Eu gosto do jeito que você fala.

-Sério?

-Uhum. Hey quer vir brincar comigo?

-Mas eu nem sei o seu nome.

-Ah é mesmo. Eu sou Alfred. E você?

-... Arthur...

-Agora você vem brincar, né?

-Ah, eu...

-Vem! – E puxou o mais velho, deixando o livro cair chão.

Os dois brincaram até o fim da manhã, que é quando tiveram que voltar para casa. Mas eles continuaram se vendo no parque, e quanto mais se conheciam, mais próximos ficavam.

Apesar disso, para mim, o dia mais importante foi aquele no qual se conheceram. Por que, você pode se perguntar. Bem, por um único motivo.

... Primeiro...

* * *

*Eu não sei se todo munda sabe o que é catar cavaco, então aqui vai uma explicação: Catar cavaco acontece quando você tropeça e para não cair, dá aquela corridinha pra frente, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio.

Espero que tenham gostado. Qualquer dúvida ou erro encontrado, por favor me digam.

Até.


End file.
